


Scars don't always go away, but I sure stay.

by SaltySpittoon



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Emotionally unstable 3, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles, WHY AM I DOING THIS ON NEW YEAR'S DAY AT 12 AM, sad cuddles, thinking of the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySpittoon/pseuds/SaltySpittoon
Summary: Just my Agent 3 being sad but 8 is here.(Totally not a bnha reference)





	Scars don't always go away, but I sure stay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and it's supposed to be.

_Agent 3 woke up with a strange mixture of goop and ink stuck to her left eye, dripping on her shirt. She suddenly had the urge to kill, to rampage, to murder. She turned to see Cap'n Cuttlefish, scared to death, staring at her and practically begging for mercy. She knew that look. She gave it to so many people. Bullies, competitors, hell, even her dad. She was used to that pity look. She gave no mercy and took him to the end of the course, awaiting for her battle._

_When the octoling arrived, she could hear her footsteps. Agent 3 jerked her head, then her body around. Jumping from the platform, the battle began._

_They fought vigorously and with no mercy. The octoling, tired and exhausted, still fought against the older agent. How foolish to fight someone if you don't even have the capabilities to even stand 5 minutes?! The Inkling was getting sick of fighting. Surprising the other agent, she knocked her out._

_Agent 8's limp body was laying on the ground, barely lifeless. Agent 3 laughed. She picked the Octoling up, brang her to the surface and_

Agent 3 let out a scream

-Are you okay, Ice?!

She still couldn't talk. Chunky tears rolled down her face. Her Octoling girlfriend pulled her closer in a hug. Shifting comfortably, her partner asked;

-What was your dream about, 3..? If you don't mind me asking...

-The... The fight. You know... When I tried to kill you?

-You know that's in the past, it can't hurt you anymore...

-I know! But, just try to imagine-

-I know. I know...

Ayako pulled Ice closer to her, still hugging each other. 3 was holding on Agent 8 like she held on her life. Well, Ayako was her whole life anyway,  and she had nightmares pretty much every night, but today was different, she remembered more.

-I'm here, safe and alive Ice, that's all you need to know. I'm okay, and you are too. That's all that matters right now. So, wipe your tears away... Please..?

-Than, thank you... You give so much and I give so little... You actually lifted me up when I was down, reassured me when I had nightmares, played so many Sonic playthroughs in so little time, wasted so many hours of sleep on me. You really shouldn't do this, I'm not worth it. I'm not worth all of the things you did for me.

-Of course you're worth it! You saved my life! You gave me an apartment to live in, food, water, love and security! I feel safe around you and can't say that to anyone else but you.

-I love you 8, you know that..?

-Yes i do, you big cinnamon roll!

-Do you swear to never leave me?

-Scars don't always go away, but I sure stay.


End file.
